Los Santos Transit
LST |games = Grand Theft Auto V |oldlogo1 = Los Santos Transit Logo Variant GTAV.png |oldcaption1 = Variant of the LST logo as seen on their Traffic Control System}} Los Santos Transit is the transportation authority network in Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks from them at the Bawsaq.com website. Overview Los Santos Transit operates bus services and a light rail system. It is based on the Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority. The Arrow is the name of the light rail system while the Bullet is the name of the bus system. The Bullet The Bullet is the name of the bus network in Los Santos. There are four colours of buses: blue, red, orange and turquoise. They can be found around the city and all of them have Downtown LS, as their destination; according to their overhead sign. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the only way to obtain a bus is to purchase one or visit the Dashound Bus Center in Textile City which is used as a depot for the LST buses. The bus system extends out of Los Santos as far as Paleto Bay, as seen in the Paleto Score Setup where Lester arrives on an LST bus from Los Santos. However, outside of this mission, LST buses cannot be seen in Paleto Bay. Another bus can be found in Sandy Shores during the mission Caida Libre, but then again, it cannot be found in there after the mission is finished. The Arrow The Arrow is the name of Los Santos' only light rail line. The line has 11 stations and expands through most of the largest neighborhoods in Los Santos and the incorporated city of Davis. The system is both overground and underground. The trains are based on the real-life Siemens P2000 cars. The network starts and ends with loops at Davis and at Los Santos International Airport. An extension to Vinewood is under construction. The extension tunnels can be seen on the map when at stations or when riding the tram, and can be explored. A full loop of the arrow system takes approximately 52 minutes in real time, or 26 hours in-game. The LST is based on the Los Angeles County Metro Rail; the underground segment resembles the Red Line; the above ground segments are based on the light rail lines of Los Angeles. According to a Weazel News radio segment, the Los Santos Transit Authority announced funding for a new street car project for $16,000,000,000. Rails will run on many popular streets, shutting them down for years during construction, and are promised to move traffic up to 3mph. An announcement speaker can occasionally be heard in all stations. There are 15 quotes.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf Unlike taxis, the rail line operates normally in Director Mode and can be ridden by player-characters. Stations *Davis Station - Carson Avenue, Davis. *Pillbox South Station - Alta Street, Pillbox Hill. *Little Seoul Station - San Andreas Avenue, Little Seoul. *Del Perro Station - Prosperity Street, Del Perro. *Portola Drive Station - Portola Drive, Rockford Hills. *Burton Station - San Vitus Boulevard, Burton. *Pillbox North Station (Closed/Under Construction) - Downtown. *Strawberry Station - Olympic Freeway and Strawberry Avenue, Strawberry. *Puerto Del Sol Station - Innocence Boulevard, Little Seoul. *LSIA Parking Station - Los Santos International Airport car-park. *LSIA Terminal 4 Station - New Empire Way, Los Santos International Airport. Gallery Los_santos_transit_map.png|LST stations map. LS_Transit_System_Map.jpg|A conceptual, fan-made transit map featured on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Railway.map.png|Map of all railway and tunnels in GTA V. Tram-GTAV-front.png|Light Rail Vehicle operated by Los Santos Transit. LosSantosTransit-GTAV-HowToTravel.png|"How to Travel" ap1_03_metro01_d.png|Los Santos Transit Map ap1_03_metro02_d.png|Visit Rockford Plaza ap1_03_metro02_da.png|Visit Pleasure Pier ap1_03_metro02_daa.png|Visit Portola Drive In-game BurtonStation-GTAV.png|Burton Station. DavisStation-GTAV.png|Davis Station. DelPerroStation-GTAV.png|Del Perro Station. LittleSeoulStation-GTAV.png|Little Seoul Station. LSIAParkingStation-GTAV.png|LSIA Parking Station. LSIATerminal4-GTAV.png|LSIA Terminal 4 Station. PillboxNorthStation-GTAV.png|Pillbox North Station (under construction). PillboxSouthStation-GTAV.png|Pillbox South Station. PortolaDriveStationLST-GTAV.png|Portola Drive Station. PuertoDelSolStation-GTAV.png|Puerto Del Sol Station. StrawberryStation-GTAV.png|Strawberry Station. UndergroundLST-GTAV.jpg|LST underground station. PortolaStation1LST-GTAV.jpg|Underground station waiting area. PortolaDriveStation-GTAV-Sign.png|Portola Drive Station underground entrance. BurtonStation-GTAV-Sign.png|Burton Station underground entrance. LittleSeoulStation-GTAV-Sign.png|Little Seoul Station underground entrance. LosSantosTransit-GTAV-LSIASign.png|LSIA Station underground entrance. DashoundBusCenter-GTAV.png|Dashound Bus Center in Textile City. Bus Stop Paleto Pay GTAV.png|Bus stop in Paleto Bay. LSTMetro-GTAV-TicketMachine.png|Los Santos Transit Metro ticketing machines. LSTMetro-GTAV-TicketMachineInerface.png|Los Santos Transit Metro ticketing machine interface. Interior maps LSMetroTunnels-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Underground tunnels. LSMetroStation-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Burton Station map layout. LSMetroStation2-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Portola Drive Station map layout. LSMetroStation3-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Del Perro Station map layout. LSMetroStation4-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Little Seoul Station map layout. LSMetroStation5-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|LSIA Parking Station map layout. LSMetroStation6-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|LSIA Terminal 4 Station map layout. Trivia * The ticket machines in the ground level stations are exact copies of the real LA Metro ticket machines, even with the in-game rendition featuring the copyrighted Tap card logo on the machines. * It is stated in a Weazel News segment that the transit system is extremely unpopular and for "losers", but commuters still need to take it in order to avoid the dreaded Los Santos traffic. * It is stated in a later Weazel News segment that strippers will be located on all LST buses in the indefinite future. *While in LST stations, the player can hear various announcements over the PA. Despite one of the announcements asking riders to not use cell phones and computers, the player may safely use their cell phone while riding. *Other announcements over the PA include: "Your safety is important to us, surveillance cameras are posted, though not monitored" and "Riding a train is not an excuse for inappropriate touching, no matter how tempting." *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the doors of the trains do not close. * Unlike in Grand Theft Auto IV, the train will stop when anything is in its way, as long as the driver is alive. * That said, it is very difficult to do harm to the train driver, but passengers can be killed by explosions. * It's possible that the line "Take the Bullet" seen on the back of LST buses was mocking the Toronto Transit Commission's tagline "Ride the Rocket". * Due to a glitch, if it is raining outside, rain may also occur inside the train (implying its roof leaks). * As with the Subway in GTA IV, taking the Arrow is a good way to ride out wanted levels, especially inside tunnels. However, it's still possible to take damage when the train is stopped at above-ground stations if the player stands too close to an open door. Police will not, however, enter the train cars. References Navigation de:Los Santos Transit es:Los Santos Transit fr:Los Santos Transit pl:Los Santos Transit ru:Los Santos Transit Category:Transport in GTA V Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Companies Category:Transport Companies